Another World of Beasts
by Maese Davas
Summary: The blood campaign started by the Empire seen as a carnage of beasts...


FFVI: Another World of Beasts   
  


**Another World of Beasts**  
  
An Original Final Fantasy VI Fiction  
  
**Written by Maese Davas**

  
  
And so they set sail. Their ships advanced forward to an unknown land for and unknown purpose. Hundreds of men were sent to war, at disembark they met fear, but to prevail they fought against the weaker innocent civilians of countless cities. Dread aroused by the anxiety to leave, calmed by a simulated bravery. Trusting swords as a solution for an uncivilized problem that wasn't expected to exist. Shooting their guns to the living people; sweating bullets is their relief. They cast spells to cure their wounds; berserk to encourage their souls not to hesitate. Violence and gore synonyms of genocide, the predators taste. Gazing morbidly to the remains of the weaker, wicked grins of joy on the famished soldiers.  
  
Circling around the corpses soaked in blood, staring at the flesh with that mad blind gaze, they overhaul omnipresent the hordes of the last prey. Afraid but filled with courage those defenseless animals fought for the sake of the weaker offspring. Dancing mad on a ritual of survival, voracious predators and courageous victims, engaged a fight determined by the strongest. Clash of horns and claws, loud groans and growls on the silent fields, cutting through the flesh to the bone with sharpen fangs, heating up the battle, now cries from the death; another slaughter.  
  
Engaged on a war for survival they travel from one land to another one, distant from their home: Unsatisfied desires for flesh. They found another field for the predators to hunt. The night falls, and they rest, surveying with one open eye the dark fields. Birds of pray, sentries of the sky, never resting for the sake of survival. Dawn, the predatory starts: lions, generals of the hunt, cheetahs and leopards the pursuers ready to chase the prey. Lynxes, black panthers and jaguars, hunters surrounding the spotted herds of antelopes, gazelles and zebras; while wolves are closing in from behind them. On the sky hawks, and eagles lurking from the sky ready to engage the fight; next to them vultures circling around, ready eat the leftovers, just like the hyenas that stay behind the first lines of attack. And at the end the heavy armory, the crocodiles, that slowly swim on the little lake, ready to surprise the prey and start the hunt. One quick bite and all is gone, they are dead. The hunt starts as the crocodiles kill and get their part of the feast. The antelopes, gazelles and zebras, confused start to run through on one direction, trying to protect the offspring from the predators, but finding themselves surrounded. The wolves howl as the cheetahs and leopards chase the herd. Growls, groans, whimpers and cries; the sounds of a symphony made out of death and savagery. Organized predatory of defenseless animals; wolves, black panthers, jaguars and lynxes, assassins for the lions, great victory for everybody with vultures and hyenas cleaning the field to cover up the massacre; and at the end only a few survivors. The narration of what was the first of many battles to fight, and yet they still enjoyed it pleasantly.  
  
Their return will be celebrated like if it was the greatest achievement of all. Hopeless hopped up soldiers, surviving a life with no treats. Enjoying in the years to come of the stories of slaughter that they will share with their offspring. They will tell about their horns, shields of protection; their claws, swords, knives, axes and spears of attacks; their fangs, bullets from their rifles; their heat, fire from their MagiTek armors, an impressive armory for survival. Mechanized predators howling metallic sounds for assembly and deploying of units of attack from the burrow; there after each battle they will clean up. The showers stench will remain them of the odor of their preys and will arouse their fear and lust for flesh. The red crimson of their faces and bodies, from their armors and weapons, will run through his body as it is cleaned away and yet they won't know it: They are part of another world of beasts.  
  


**Fin**


End file.
